Nothing Without You
by mysticrox123
Summary: "...and if you were to have fallen out the window just now, I would have jumped right out after you. You know why? Because I'm nothing without you." Rated T because of implacations.


**Written for "The Taylor Swift Songfic Competition" but for everyone to enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K and the song "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" belongs to Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><em>Friday night beneath the stars<em>  
><em><br>In a field behind you yard_  
><em><br>You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

It's Friday night, and James and I are sitting on the Astronomy Tower window seat, our legs dangling into the near pitch black sky. The stars are out in full force, glistening and sparkling- such a contrast against their stark background. James squeezes my hand, and I turn to face him.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I say, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He murmurs, winding his strong arms around me, holding me to him. Making me feel safe, like always.

"That was so corny." I reply, softly digging him in the ribs.

"Yeah, but you love it." He laughs, kissing me atop the head.

"I guess I do." I amend.

"Hey, look over there: those stars over their make up Orion's Belt." James exclaims. I raise my head to find that he is right: shining away above us is the one of the most famous constellations in the world.

"Oh so you do pay attention in Astronomy then?" I tease. James frowns mockingly.

"I don't make the effort to stay up till eleven most nights just to mess about. I really do enjoy studying the stars." He informs me, sounding very serious.

"That's cute." I smiles.

"You think so?" he questions, tilting his head down to kiss my cheek.

"Of course." I reply.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
><em><br>Just listen to the crickets sing_  
><em><br>Everything I need is right here by my side_

"I like coming up hear at night. It's so quiet." James whispers.

"I know what you mean. After a stressful day it's just bliss to come up hear and listen to the breeze rustling through the trees." I say, closing my eyes. Silence envelopes us. Not an awkward silence though: a gentle one, one that only occurs when you are in the company of someone who you feel completely comfortable with.

Sometimes I feel like James and don't even have to talk to each other to have a conversation. It never used to be like that, of course. There was a time, not so long ago, that James and I couldn't be in the same room as each other without one of us starting an argument.

Although, I have to admit that it was usually me who started these arguments. Still, back then we wouldn't be able to do what were doing now: just sitting and soaking up each other's company.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

"So," I say, after a while, "any other secrets that you've gotta tell me?" I keep my voice light and friendly, letting him know that I am joking around. I open my eyes and look up into his own ones, smiling playfully. However, James doesn't smile back. Instead, he looks very, very serious.

"Well, Lily, I really do have no secrets from you. You're my whole life, babe." He whispers, kissing me on the lips. I respond to the kiss with a passion, and feel him chuckle against my lips, revelling in my enthusiasm.

James manoeuvres me onto his lap with admitted amazing agility, and the kiss grows deeper. More passionate, fiery, sensual.

I hardly notice that we are still sitting on the window seat. Until I loose my grip and fall, that is.

"James!" I scream, as I slip off his lap and into the blackness. I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable painful landing. But none comes. I force my eyes open to find that I sitting on James' lap again, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

We sit in silence once more, both of us seemingly trying to find the right words to say. I'm the first to speak.

"That was terrifying." I breathe against his shoulder.

"I know it was." He mutters, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"You weren't the one about to fall from the Astronomy Tower." I say, offering a timid smile. Within an instant, James whisks me away from the window and shoves me up against the wall.

"You don't get it, do you?" he says, desperation clear in his eyes. I shake my head slowly.

"I mean what I said earlier, you know. Lily Evans, you are my entire life. You drive me crazy half the time, but the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. I love you so, so much. I live everything through you, babe. It's like no matter what I do, you're safety and happiness comes first. And if you were to have fallen out the window just now, I would have jumped right out after you. You know why? Because I'm nothing without you." He stops, clearly out of breath. I stare at him, amazed.

"I had no idea…" I try to speak, but the words just won't come out of my mouth.

"All those years, Lily, I loved you. All those times I asked you out, I sincerely meant every word I was saying. I may have handled it in the wrong way, but it didn't make any of it less true. I'm in love with you and I don't ever want to have to live without you." He asserts, watching me carefully to make sure I'm listening. He needn't worry, my eye's are still drawn to the gorgeous orbs of hazel that I see before me. I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"I feel the same."

"You do?" he asks, trying to sound composed, but failing. It still hurt, sometimes, that James believes I could never love him as much as he loves me. But I do.

"You must be able to see it, James. You must be able to see how different I am around you. You are the only person in the world that knows the real me. I'm only me when I'm with you. Remember that, when you are having a down day. Always remember that you've got me, James Potter. You've got all of-" Hungry lips crash down on mine, more passionate than I thought would be humanely possible, even more passionate than before. I groan in pleasure, surprising myself, but James just smirks.

"Lily…" he whispers, taking my hand and I tugging me towards the door. "Come on…you'd better get some sleep." However, from the look in his eyes, I know that I won't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Reviews are very much appreciated, so please drop in a line or two to say what you liked/disliked about it. Constructive criticsm is also welcome, but I don't want any hating going on. :)**

**Love you all, **

**mysticrox123**

**xxx**


End file.
